


The Only Magic I Believe In (Is the Magic I Receive From Loving You) / Единственная магия, в которую я верю (она от моей любви к тебе)

by alleninhere



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 16:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14359347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alleninhere/pseuds/alleninhere
Summary: Или Алек дарит Магнусу четыре подарка.— Для меня никто никогда не делал ничего подобного.Выражение лица Алека смягчается.— Что ж, я собираюсь делать это до конца своих дней. Так что привыкай.





	The Only Magic I Believe In (Is the Magic I Receive From Loving You) / Единственная магия, в которую я верю (она от моей любви к тебе)

**Author's Note:**

> Translation of [The Only Magic I Believe In (Is the Magic I Receive From Loving You)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9846956)

Магнус задумывается над тем, сколько времени он уже держит подарок Алека в руках. Кажется, что прошла вечность, но он не хочет его отпускать. Александр знает, что он сильнейший маг, которому не нужны никакие амулеты для удачи и защиты – но Магнуса это не заботит, разве что вскользь. Он не может вспомнить последний раз, когда кто-то покупал бы ему подарок. Рагнор дарил ему что-то после расставания с Камиллой несколько десятилетий назад, и это все, что удается припомнить Бейну – он не уверен было ли после этого что-то еще. Подарком была бутылка виски и подарена лишь потому, что Рагнор был ворчуном и ненавидел, категорически не мог терпеть Камиллу, ну и потому, что не хотел слушать нытье Магнуса.

Десятки лет до и после этого для Магнуса словно чистый холст. И Александр купил ему подарок лишь потому, что сам захотел, без особого на то события, только лишь по причине его склонности заботиться обо всех, кто его окружает. Магнус чувствует прилив тепла и, может быть, немного слез. Он должен идти спать, но тогда он не сможет в изумлении любоваться на красно-золотой сверток. Но уже поздно, и Алек точно не хотел бы, чтобы его подарок способствовал рассеянности мага.

Тем не менее, Магнус еще не ложится. Он заколдовывает всю свою одежду, чтобы в каждом предмете его гардероба был потайной кармашек исключительно для талисмана.

***

Когда Алек заваливается в гостиную Магнуса, он выглядит потрепанным. У него разбита губа и огромные мешки под глазами. Магнус на сто процентов уверен, что он не ложился спать с того момента, как ушел из лофта вчера в пять утра. Маг поднимается на ноги быстрее, чем успевает об этом подумать, пристально наблюдая за тем, с каким трудом Алек снимает свою кожаную куртку. Она насквозь мокрая. Бейн щелкает пальцами, моментально ее высушивая. Парню не нравится, когда Магнус раздевает его с помощью магии.

— Демоны? – спрашивает маг. – Или Круг?

— Ни то, ни другое, – отвечает Алек. – Был занят всю ночь с вампиром.

Магнус подозрительно на него смотрит. У его Александра множество хороших качеств, но умения лгать точно не было среди них. Он выглядит слишком невинным, будто знает, что Магнус бы точно не одобрил его поступок. Так, скорее всего, и есть. Нового вампира точно отвели бы к Сантьяго, и ни Рафаэль, ни Саймон не позволили бы Алеку, выглядящему как ходячий труп, уйти из отеля Дюморт. А если бы проблема была в клане, Рафаэль бы сам с этим разобрался. Вряд ли бы он позвал на помощь охотника.

Тогда Алек вытаскивает что-то из кармана и протягивает руку, с робким и милым выражением лица, и Магнус тянется, чтобы забрать предмет. Чувство знакомого кольца на ладони шокирует его. Он медленно раскрывает пальцы, являя на свет его давно утерянное кольцо. Серебряный перстень-печать с кошачьим глазом, окропленный сапфирами. Его колдовское кольцо, еще с тех времен, когда сумеречные охотники не утруждали себя запоминанием имен магов и знали их по соответствующим символам. Он не ненавидел его так сильно, как думал изначально, особенно при том, что оно было оставлено без надобности всего через пятьдесят лет – каждый знал его по имени тогда, и знает уже на протяжении веков – и он однажды проиграл его вампиру, в итоге потеряв, больше двухсот лет назад.

Пару дней назад он рассказал об этом Алеку, а теперь…

— Ты поехал в Калифорнию и…?

— Выиграл его обратно, – нервно сказал парень. – По-честному. Соревнование по стрельбе из лука. Еле уцелел. Научился некоторым новым приемам.

— Разве они тебе нужны? – вслух раздумывает Магнус. По его мнению, Алек прекрасно пользуется своим луком.

— Ты злишься?

— Нет, – отвечает маг, понимая, что Алек нервно ждет от него ответа. – Я не имел в виду, чтобы ты-

— Я знаю. Я хотел. Ты… ты придал мне храбрости получить то, что я хочу и быть самим собой, и я…хотел отплатить тебе, в некотором роде.

— Тебе никогда не надо будет отплачивать за что-то.

— Я знаю, – отвечает Алек, и Магнус задумывается, знает ли он на самом деле. – Я просто подумал…

Прежде чем он успевает закончить, Магнус кидается в его объятия. Лайтвуд смеется, когда немного отшатывается назад под весом мага, и поддерживает их обоих.

— Красивое кольцо.

— Надень его, – без раздумий говорит Магнус.

— Что? Нет! Оно же твое.

—Знаешь, как правило, их дарили любовникам. Как кольцо обещание, – или же как помолвочное кольцо, думает Магнус, но еще слишком рано такое озвучивать. Или даже думать, на самом-то деле, но Бейн всегда влюблялся слишком сильно и слишком быстро. – Это будет означать, что ты мой.

— Думаю, и без этого было очевидно, – говорит Алек, но позволяет Магнусу надеть на свой палец кольцо. Ни один из них не произнес и слова, когда кольцо оказывается на безымянном пальце левой руки охотника.

***

— С днем рождения, совратитель малолеток, – дразнит Алек, протягивая подарок.

Магнус замирает, пытаясь выбрать цвет подводки, – сегодняшний день будет долгим, и он не хотел бы ничего вызывающего, что конкурировало бы с его нарядом – и забирает подарок у парня из рук. Он никак не отвечает на замечание о соблазнении малолетних, главным образом потому, что в какой-то мере это правда. Александру недавно исполнилось двадцать два. В полночь Магнусу будет восемь сотен.

К тому же, Алек и Джейс уже шутили на эту тему несколько раз в течение прошлой недели, с того момента, как Магнус рассказал сколько ему исполняется и разрешил Иззи устроить вечеринку в Пандемониуме.

— Надеюсь, тебе понравится, – беспокойно добавляет Лайтвуд. Он нервно играет с колдовским кольцом мага на своем пальце. Магнус мгновение наблюдает за тем, как оно вертится, и чувствует прилив счастливого тепла. Он никогда никому не отдавал это кольцо и даже пожалел об этом на следующее утро. Но каждый раз, когда он видит украшение на пальце Александра, он не может не чувствовать, что будто летит. Радость, словно пузырь, постоянно увеличивается в его груди.

— Уверен, что мне понравится, – отвечает Бейн после паузы.

Он аккуратно разворачивает упаковочную бумагу. Ну, или пытается. Упаковывать подарки явно не является преимуществом сумеречных охотников. Запаковано все слишком хаотично и неаккуратно, что в итоге Магнус просто разрывает радужную бумагу. Он узнает коробочку из местного ювелирного магазина и открывает ее со странным головокружением. Внутри – ушной кафф, серебряные листья, испещренные бирюзовыми прожилками. Лоза, соединяющая их, – тропинка из зеленого опала. Цвета достаточно неброские и утонченные и подойдут к любому его наряду.

Но… Алек купил ему украшение. Магнус с трудом это осмысляет. Алек – который явно никогда не понимал любовь мага к ювелирным изделиям, который с опасением смотрел на шкатулку с украшениями, который немного нетерпеливо ждет, когда Магнус наденет все желаемые драгоценности, прежде чем они идут куда-либо – купил ему украшение.

— Это самый лучший подарок, Александр. Спасибо, – он аккуратно надевает кафф на свое ухо. Украшение идеально сочетается с рубашкой. Хотя, если ему и пришлось бы что-то поменять, он бы сменил рубашку. Нет ни единого шанса, что он не надел бы подарок своего парня. – Прекрасно.

— Да, – мягко говорит Александр, его голос наполнен таким же восхищением, как и выражение лица Магнуса. – Ты такой. 

— Клише, дорогой, – шутит маг. Он тянется к синей подводке с блестками и встречается взглядом с Алеком через зеркало. – Но не такой прекрасный, как ты.

***

Его вечеринка идет полным ходом, когда появляется Катарина Лосс. Сердце Магнуса останавливается в его груди и начинает биться заново с болезненной скоростью. Он мчится к ней, оставляя Люка в замешательство позади себя.

Он не разговаривал с Катариной с 1991 и сейчас даже не вспомнит почему. Ссора в Центральном парке, несвоевременное замечание, неуместный гнев. Может, все это сразу. Поэтому, видеть как Катарина осторожно пробирается сквозь толпу – на его вечеринку пришел весь Нижний мир Нью-Йорка и несколько старых друзей с разных концов света – словно прыжок в ледяную воду.

(Что уже случалось раз или два, поскольку у магов не может быть гипотермии. Тем не менее, было наверняка глупо сидеть в финском озере посреди января лишь потому, что так делали финны.) 

— Что ты здесь делаешь?

Катарина надменно поднимает бровь.

— Ты послал своего мальчишку для утех за мной, разве не так?

Магнус моргает.

— Он не мальчишка для утех и я не посылал его.

—Нет? – говорит она, все еще не веря. Какое бы ни было у Магнуса выражение лица, она выглядит потрясенной. – Ты и, правда, этого не делал. Ты действительно удивлен моим присутствием. Что ж, твой милашка Лайтвуд сказал, что ты скучаешь по мне и, что он уверен, ты будешь рад меня видеть на своей вечеринке… хотя я подумала, что это ты предлагал мне приглашение через него.

— Я бы не поступил так трусливо, Кэт.

— Действительно не поступил бы.

— Я скучал по тебе.

Черты ее лица смягчаются.

— Я тоже по тебе скучала.

Он не знает, кто первым потянулся, но в итоге они стоят посередине танцпола, крепко держа друг друга в объятиях. Люди с легкостью их обходят. Катарину признают как его старого друга и несколько людей приветствуют ее. К ним подходит Алек, довольно пьяный от убойных коктейлей Майи, сделанных ею специально для этого события, и от усталости, будучи на ногах почти двадцать четыре часа.

— Ты пришла! – говорит он Катарине, его глаза светятся и на лице широкая улыбка. Он поворачивается к Магнусу, внезапно чувствуя неуверенность. – Это же хорошо, что она пришла? 

— Да, – одной ладонью Бейн держит Катарину за руку, а другой мягко поглаживает щеку Алека. – Это лучший подарок, который ты только мог мне сделать.

Лайтвуд касается его ушной каффы.

— Ты и об этом также говорил.

— Ну, ты превосходишь себя с каждым разом.

— Ты сделал ему два подарка? – спросила Катарина. – Не слишком балуй Магнуса, дитя, это лишь подпитает его самолюбие.

— Я не был уверен, что ты придешь, – говорит ей Алек. – Так что мне пришлось купить ему подарок на всякий случай.

Катарина пристально на него смотрит.

— Могу я украсть Магнуса на некоторое время?

— Конечно, – Алек касается ладони мага и растворяется в толпе. Катарина тащит Магнуса в ту часть клуба, где есть свободный диван. Она не доверяет ему с танцполом с того инцидента с танго, пусть уже и прошло двести лет и несколько десятков прекрасно исполненных танцев.

— Он звучит милым. Но ты уверен, что он такой на самом деле? Когда он пришел, я заметила, что он носит твое колдовское кольцо, – в ее голосе раздается немой вопрос.

— Он заполучил его обратно для меня. Ты знаешь, что Мордехай не может устоять перед вызовом.

Она приподнимает бровь.

— Они оба лучники.

— Ты влюблен, – вздыхает она. – Надеюсь, ты знаешь, что делаешь.

— Знаю. Он – не Камилла.

— Я больше беспокоюсь о том, что это будет как с Имасу, Вереной или Мариной, или, упаси нас боже, Самуэлем.

— Они любили меня.

— Недолго.

— Я не знаю, любит ли он меня, – признается Магнус. – Но он здесь, и он не прячет наши отношения. И он вернул мое кольцо. Он носит его. Это намного больше, чем Имасу, Верена или Марина. Или Самуэль.

— Если ты так уверен. Что в этом красном коктейле?

— Кровь ангелов. Майя создала коктейль для каждого присутствующего здесь вида.

— В нем действительно кровь? От ангелов?

— Сумеречные охотники. Изабель предложила ее кровь, но только для вампиров. Гранатовый сок для всех остальных. Хочешь?

***

Магнус чувствует, как Алек его обнимает, пока провожает Катарину взглядом.

— Ты выглядишь счастливым, – отмечает Лайтвуд. – Вы разговаривали часами. Уже рассвет.

Магнус этого даже не заметил, хотя, если подумать, все вампиры уже ушли.

— Вечеринка уже закончилась?

— Почти. Даже Иззи и Джейс уже валятся с ног. Пошли домой.

— Спасибо тебе за день.

— Иззи все спланировала.

— Не за вечеринку. Катарина. Украшения, которые я знаю, тебе не нравятся.

— Нравятся, – защищается Алек. – Я просто этого не понимаю. Хотя ты в них выглядишь великолепно, – он целует ушную раковину Магнуса.

— Я люблю тебя, – говорит маг, хотя не собирался.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, – Алек отвечает легко, не колеблясь, словно это самая простая вещь в мире. Словно они обменивались этими словами уже миллион раз, и это всего лишь один из многих. Возможно, это и есть один из множества; может это первый раз, когда слова были произнесены вслух, вместо молчаливых мельканий в улыбках и прикосновениях.

Магнус разворачивается в его руках и с трепетом на него смотрит.

— Я, правда, очень тебя люблю.

Алек насмешливо улыбается.

— Я, правда, очень тебя люблю тоже. Но я того и гляди засну стоя.

— Я вообще-то наслаждался моментом.

— Моментом чего?

Магнус касается каффа, затем бросает взгляд на место, где б _о_ льшую часть ночи стояла Катарина.

— Для меня никто никогда не делал ничего подобного.

Выражение лица Лайтвуда смягчается. 

— Что ж, я собираюсь делать это до конца своих дней. Так что привыкай.

***

Магнус не привыкает. Но это только делает все еще более особенным. 


End file.
